


【带卡】犯罪者的情书

by kuriball



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriball/pseuds/kuriball
Summary: *大概是星际科幻AU？全文土哥视角,第一人称注意，极度OOC注意。*相关背景胡编乱造，不要深究。





	【带卡】犯罪者的情书

**Author's Note:**

> *大概是星际科幻AU？全文土哥视角,第一人称注意，极度OOC注意。  
>   
> *相关背景胡编乱造，不要深究。

卡卡西，今天我在挖出那颗珍贵的银色宝石的时候，我又想起了你。  
  
多亏之前银河联邦政府通过的那个无聊的《被监视劳动人员权利保障法》，我才能这样给你写信。  
  
开普勒星云K-2号星上的生活并不辛苦，即使是像我们这样过街老鼠一样人人厌恶的重刑犯，也只不过是需要操作重型机械在这片永夜的土地上为1号星开采矿石罢了。免除了古地球历史中那些凄惨奴隶们的命运，他们可是不得不亲手弯腰劳作的。  
  
我在驾驶舱里操作机械臂挖出了这颗矿石。驾驶舱里狭窄逼仄，我在里面热得满头是汗，身上发出一种连我自己都无法忍受的酸臭味。  
  
你知道我对机械类的东西一向很有天赋，所以他们打发我来挖这种宝石。这些宝石娇弱易碎，那些笨手笨脚的家伙们一不小心就会将它们捏成齑粉。  
  
我在一片肮脏的碎屑中将它小心翼翼地拿起，它折射出来的光亮在2号星永远不灭的灯光下闪烁得几乎像是你的眼睛，让我不由得想起你情动时那双黑色眼睛里微微颤抖的涟漪。  
  
我贪婪地凝望了它一会，很快一只一直等待在旁边的辅助机器人就将它收走了。机器人眼部红色的导光管亮了起来，显示它毫无疑问的是A级品。  
  
我不知道这种宝石叫什么名字，这方面的知识我总是不如你。我在心里默默地把它命名为“卡卡西”，你不要惊讶，它真的很像你。  
  
我们之前去买戒指时我总是看不上那些俗艳的东西，它们都实在无法与你相配。我自嘲地想想我现在终于找到了一种与你相得益彰的宝石，却是在监狱里这种无能为力的情境下。  
  
但我从来没有后悔过为你犯下杀人的罪行，如果你为此感到歉疚的话，那可真是多此一举了。

  
  


监狱里的生活其实非常单调乏味。除了日常的劳作和放风之外，无非是听那些无休无止的劝导课。教师肥胖的身躯在讲台上唾沫横飞地讲些老生常谈的大道理，事实上我觉得如果由我来讲，我能讲得比他更为动听，而不会叫底下的学员们流着口水昏昏欲睡。  
  
有时候教师也会为课程来些调剂，好叫学员们不会把他投诉让他丢了这样一段可以回去在1号星上吹嘘的经历。这种在2号星的重刑监狱里劝人向善的经历，写在履历中可是会大大加分的，你和我都懂。  
  
调剂的方式无非那老几样，看电影大概也算是其中的一种。  
  
我虽然不喜欢这个教师，但他选电影的口味倒是让我觉得很怀念：他已经放过好几部你爱看的电影了。  
  
是叫《亲热裁决》，还是叫《亲热攻略》？抱歉我总是记不住名字。你爱看的那些电影在我看来都很冗长，节奏不够刺激，过程也不够有趣。里面有些用作噱头的情色镜头，但给犯人们放的却是删减版。  
  
当时你躺在我的怀里，不知是第多少遍地放起你的老电影。我们正在床上度过一个无所事事的、有着昏暗日光的傍晚。我其实没有在看，我只是喜欢这样抱着你，享受这种宁静如深水一样的相处时光，即使什么都不做也行。  
  
我在已经陷入一种暧昧的落日红光的室内点燃了一支香烟，也是你推荐的牌子。你回头就着我的手抽了几口，你口中无论何时都无比甜美的唾液将烟嘴染得湿润。我眯着眼睛看着你的银发和那些洁白的皮肤，被红光映得像是白色沙丘里的朝霞，有一种动人心魄的美。我将烟又衔回齿间叼住，舌头爱抚过被你的唇齿染得格外清甜的吸嘴，向上喷出的极淡的白色烟雾将你我笼罩在一种蒙蒙的白日梦境中。  
  
也许是那些不断重复的电影画面，以及在你身边总是让我不断感受到的安全感，让我进入了久违的昏昏沉沉的睡眠。我手中的烟蒂落在了地上，你替我捡起来放在烟灰缸里。  
  
不知道过去了多久，你又轻轻地把我摇醒。我睁着迷蒙的睡眼看到窗外的路灯亮了起来，楼上还是隔壁邻居家里传来的饭菜的香味让我有些饥肠辘辘。  
  
你在我的唇上吻了一下，指着播放器中的一幕要我再看一看。原来在我睡着的时候你已经看起了一部新电影。  
  
屏幕上是一座路边随处可见的汽车旅馆，似乎并没有什么特别。其实“汽车”这种东西早已是旧时代的古董产物，只是新殖民时代的人们仍习惯这么叫。  
  
这个旅馆的样子让我了然地笑笑，我马上明白了你的意思。我实在按捺不住内心的激动，将你搂过来又绵长地接吻。吻了一会儿后你笑着推开我，告诉我晚饭已经做好了，今晚还是你拿手的秋刀鱼。我假装不满地鼓起了脸说秋刀鱼已经有点吃腻啦，什么时候可以换个菜色。你从背后拿出个什么东西塞在了我嘴里，一股馥郁浓烈的红豆甜味在我的舌尖四散开来。这是我爱吃的红豆甜糕，要买通常得排上一两个小时的队。我像个孩子一样心满意足地笑起来。我抱着你的腰把头埋在你的肩膀上磨蹭，你揉揉我的头发叫我不要撒娇。

  
  


那个旅馆里发生的事情时至今日也叫我难以忘怀。在我躺在监狱里硬直的床板上一夜又一夜地辗转反侧的时候，我总会像吸毒的人捧着救命的白粉一样拿出来反复翻看。  
  
在我的记忆中我已经给它镀上了一层玫瑰色的倒影，我实在是不知道世界上是否还能有比它更美的东西。  
  
想来让我们不得不共同躺在那个简陋的汽车旅馆里、一张毫无品味的床垫上的原因我已经忘却了。  
  
那时我已经默默地暗恋了你许多年，始终没有找到合适的机会向你告白。或者不如说是我一直踌躇不前，不愿让我丑陋的感情破坏我们自小以来的友谊。  
  
你背对着我似乎已经沉沉睡去，从软百叶窗里透过来的一道道光线，投在你身上显得是那么光怪陆离，变幻莫测。  
  
对我来说，我那时的处境让我想到了远久以前那些蒙昧无知的历史中，异教徒被绑在火刑架上让火焰反复翻烤的情形。你伊甸园里朦胧的屁股正朝我发出引诱，可我不敢把我邪恶又肮脏的东西对着你。我几乎是绝望地望着房间里我这一侧的衣橱，打算默默数数就这么熬到天明。可是过了一会儿你翻身向我靠了过来，把头倚在我的背上简直把我当成了什么抱枕一类的东西。  
  
你倚在我肩头的重量让我胸口的骨骼感到刺痛。我是多么的想要抱着你一阵狂吻，可那时的我还是个天真的小子，只敢任由自己为你无意中向我投放过来的慷慨的施舍而痛彻心扉。我再也无法忍受地爬了起来，我准备离开这个叫我痛苦的房间，在外面即使是去睡那些公园里的长椅，也好过在这里活生生地受煎熬。  
  
我下了床准备穿上衣服，可我突然感觉到有一双和我同样胆怯的手伸过来搂住了我的腰，在短暂的迟疑后又向下游离而去地握住了我的阴茎。我感到一阵热血冲上我的头顶，催促着我像个无机物一样难以置信地、僵直地转过了身体——  
  
在你那双无比清醒的眼睛里，我看到的是和我一样生长多年的爱意在葳蕤蔓延。一种痛苦又快乐的狂喜让我浑身痉挛，肌肉颤抖，我不知道有多少人在两情相悦时有过这样的体验，但那无疑是一种神性的时刻，只有天底下最极端的幸运儿们才能感受到。  
  
我扑到你身上，把我全身的重量都向你覆盖过来。我们的皮肤严丝合缝地粘在一起，好像这是我们生来就该有的姿势。我实在是有太多太多的爱意想向你诉说，但现在也只好无比心痛地吻住你。如果此刻法庭上那些高高在上的审判者们要剖开我的心来问一问，他们会惊讶地发现一个人的心灵竟然可以盛得住那么多的深情和厚意。  
  
我不得不一次又一次地想起那天晚上的事情，想起你圈住我脖子的手臂，你湿润的眼睛里投下我痴迷的倒影。我第一次知道原来你的手是那么凉，唇是那么薄，可是它们却又烫得能将我的欲火永不止息。  
  
在那个洞穴一样昏暗的房间里，我不受控制地像一棵即将枯萎的旱木，终于得逢甘霖一样无数次地占有你、污染你，发誓要将你拖入暗不见光的世界和我永生永世地在一起。  
  
……对你的思念几乎要叫我发狂。

  
  


为了排解对你的思念，以防我做出什么不理智的事情，我在监狱里交了朋友。那个人是普朗克星云A-3号星球的原住民，他是在我们的1号星旅游的时候花光了路费，持械抢劫不小心把人捅死而进来的，是个粗鲁又直爽的家伙。我想我在提起普朗克星云A-3号星球的时候你就应该会微笑了，那里也有我们的美好回忆，不是吗？  
  
那次也是在这样磨人的思念的驱使下，我向安全局告了假，扔下手中的事情去找你。你告诉我说你们的星际生物调查队已经到了普朗克星云A-3号星。为了给你一个惊喜，我瞒着你坐虫洞船也来到了这颗古老的星球，通过定位装置找到了你。  
  
你们已经到了原住民普鲁人的地盘，在那里稍作休整后才启程出发向下一个地点。我的朋友告诉我说普鲁人是非常热情好客的民族，作风大胆放浪。我点点头说我的印象也的确如此。  
  
为了给审阅我这封信的审查官们留下一个好印象，方便不了解普鲁人的有关人士阅读，我不得不在此作出一个简短的说明。  
  
作为一颗古老星球上的古老原住民，普鲁人有很多奇奇怪怪的原始遗风。其中就有在月圆之夜，面戴鬼神面具围着篝火跳舞的传统风俗。普鲁人跳舞的时候无论男女都要赤裸上身，随着音乐的节拍与身边人交换舞伴。如果换到的是两个男人或者两个女人，就要跳起英姿飒爽的战舞；如果换到的是一对男女，就要跳起缠绵悱恻的求爱之舞。人们在跳舞的过程中可以随时加入或退出，因此换到的下一个舞伴是什么性别很不确定。再加之双方都需要佩戴面具，以致这种舞总体说来充满了一种隐秘的欢乐和刺激，事实上有很多年轻的普鲁人都是通过这种方式结交朋友或者获得伴侣的。  
  
那天也正是这样的一个月圆之夜，普鲁人照例在他们的广场上燃起了冲天的篝火。你们调查队的人也在这里，对你们来说考察这样的一种活动也充满了研究的乐趣。我站在人群之外远远的看见了你，你在和你的同伴们笑着说些什么。我记不清他们长什么样子了，在我看来他们的面孔都十分模糊，千万人中只有你在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
  
我当时悄悄混进了原住民的队伍和他们跳了起来，其实他们的舞蹈十分简单，因此他们也乐意邀请旅行者们一起跳。旅行者是否需要脱去上衣全凭自愿，爽朗的普鲁人并不强求。  
  
你有些开朗活泼的同伴也加入了跳舞的队伍，但你似乎没什么兴趣的样子，坐在一旁笑着看他们玩闹。  
  
我准备在经过你的时候把你拉进队伍，可是有个普鲁人的姑娘动作比我更快。她饱满结实的乳房在你面前晃动，让你几乎是微不可察地侧过脸避开了她的肉体，脸上露出了一种我一直十分喜爱的无奈神情。  
  
也许正是因为在你面前我总是要忍不住释放自己的天性，所以你常常会对我露出这种无奈又纵容的表情，好像无论我对你做出什么事情都是能够被允许的。  
  
你实在架不住姑娘的邀请，被拉到了队伍中手足无措地跟着跳了起来。我看着你的舞姿在面具的遮盖下笑出了声，但很快你就跳得和普鲁人一样好了。  
  
你懒懒散散地跳着，没过多久我们就在人群中交换成了舞伴。  
  
接触到我的手的刹那你蓦然抬起了头，有些惊疑不定地朝我的面具看过来。你的表情看上去既期待又躲闪，让我实在不忍心再隐瞒你。我摘下了自己的面具，看到你原本疲惫的眼睛如同海上浓雾中的灯塔一样忽然明亮了起来。篝火熊熊燃烧的光芒映照出你脸颊上那些可爱柔软的细小绒毛，你不可置信地看着我，像是在看一个不应该出现在这里的幻影，直到我吻了吻你的眼睛，你才好像如梦初醒般的朝我露出了一个让我日思夜想的笑容。  
  
为了你眼中的这片亮光，我是那么的如痴如醉，如癫如狂，即使是要因此豁出一切、拼上性命也在所不惜。  
  
我们看着彼此没有说话，过了一会儿我继续对着你跳起了舞蹈。很快身边就有普鲁人嚷嚷起来说我跳错了，两个男人应该是跳战舞而不是求爱之舞。  
  
我大笑着拉住你的手离开了篝火边熙熙攘攘的人群，我当然没有跳错，对你我除了孤注一掷地求爱之外还能做什么呢？  
  
我把你拉到附近一个阴暗的小巷里，所有人都在篝火边上，这里一个人也没有。我们急不可耐地用嘴唇抒发着彼此的思念之情，在欲望的催动下在那个人人都可能经过的小巷子里大胆地做起了爱。  
  
我放荡地进入到你美妙绝伦的身体里，我望着天空中那些彼此挨挨蹭蹭、密不可分的星群竟然产生了一种天地就此倒转的晕眩的错觉。好像天空传来了海浪潮湿咸腥的气息，那些星星不过是海中数不清的鱼群，而我们脚下踩着的土地也像天上那些棉花状的云朵一样柔软。  
  
我真的非常非常爱你。我遗憾恼恨我不够鲜活的文字不能写出我心中所有情感的万一，但我知道你明白我的所有感情。

  
  


我想我不能再写了，我担心看到这封信的人会像我一样狂热地爱上你。这封信在到达你手上之前，想必要经过无数人的检阅吧。但我一点也不介意，他们会发现即使是一个犯下可耻罪行的杀人犯，也有一手堪称流畅的文笔。  
  
也许会有个别心思活络的家伙会好奇我笔下的你，想象你洁白的皮肤还有慵懒的嘴唇。可是他们永远都得不到你，因为你的身心早已是属于我的，是我的所有物了。想到这里我几乎是要为他们的痴心妄想而幸灾乐祸地大笑。  
  
我不会叫你等我，因为我知道你会这样做的。也许你在夜深人静的夜晚会想起我们曾在一起度过的美好时光，但你真的无需为我感到任何愧疚或者是歉意，为你做什么都是我心甘情愿，甘之若饴。  


对了，你的生日快要到了吧。我向我的朋友学习了一门制作黏土的手艺，等我的作品完成以后我会再拜托监狱的审查官帮我寄给你，注意查收。  


祝你今年的生日依然快乐，卡卡西。

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇的脑洞就是土哥为卡老师杀了人（具体什么原因不知道），昔日星际安全局的优秀刑警摇身一变成了杀人犯，被抓到2号星上挖矿。土哥在监狱里假装兢兢业业的改造老实做人，其实暗地里在策划监狱暴动准备逃狱。优秀刑警也是犯罪天才，这封情书中隐藏了只有他和卡老师才能看出来的文字密码（具体密码是怎么设置的不知道），告诉了卡老师他的计划和逃狱之后的接应地点。在卡老师生日这天成功跑出来之后，大概就和卡老师一起成了银河中双宿双飞的亡命鸳鸯（神仙眷侣）。生日里去见卡老师是他送的生日礼物。卡老师的设定是在宇宙中到处研究奇异生物的科学家。会做黏土的朋友不是迪达拉。  
>   
> 暂时没有精力写长篇，摸鱼爽爽。


End file.
